Poor Unfortunate Soul
by Siren Serenity
Summary: The tale of the first born cursed daughter of which only the Merfolk know of. Amelia trys to find her place amongst the sea life already having her heart broken. She finds herself falling for her worst enemy. The leader of the Octomeres, and Ursulas nephe
1. Ch 1 The Beginning

This is my disclaimer! **_I OWN NOTHING THAT PERTAINS TO THE LITTLE MERMAID._** Multiply that by infinity! Except my movie.

This fic is dedicated to a very close friend of mine as she is the BIGGEST TLM fan EVER, and of course she loves a good romance.

I am also contemplaiting writing a second TLM fic for Triton, please give me your thoughts. I wouldn't want to write something no one would want to read.

Please comment, and tell me how you like it.

-Onyx Ash

It is common for one to know the story of Princess Ariel, and Prince Eric. I do not doubt that their story is embedded in the minds of each and every human. Most definitely the young women. You'll have heard the story of Ariels beloved daughter Melody as well, as Ariels fame preceeds the family she chose. It is, however, most uncommon to have heard the story of the other seven sisters. Oh, goodness me have I made a mistake? On the contrary, I have not. Ariel, though you may believe different, was not the seventh daughter of Triton; she was the eighth. It is only the Merfolk that know of the first born child of Triton. The first born, dark skinned, cursed child of the first queen. The woman Triton fist fell in love with, but that is a different story all together.

And so I have come to a new tale. One similar to Ariels, but holding many differences. One of distaster, misery, but also of love. I come to the beginning of Tritons' reign, and his exotic Siren queen, Anoktet. The woman who stole his heart, and gave birth to his second love. Amelia, this is her story.

The day of Amelia's birth was a joyous one. Many of the Merpeople her anctious to see if the mating of two cousin races would mix well. It was said that their spawn would take the appearance of the Octomere. These were the enemies of the Mers. The Mers feared their first born prince or princess would resemble this gruesome race, but as it were, Amelia was born with fins; not tentacles. With onyx hair, and deep emerald eyes she was beautiful. It was her milk chocolate skin that caused the Mers ill. There were no merfolk with such dark skin, nor did any of them posess such a shimmering black tail.

It was these attributes that forced the Mers to believe she was cursed. That she would be nothing but trouble to their kind. It was this talk that Amelia took in and turned it around completely. By her thirteenth birthday the people loved her. Not a one would touch her, nor would they gaze upon her for more than three minutes; none the less they loved her. She had been through her mothers untimely passing, and her fathers remarrying with an unwavering smile. The people could see that she was a force to be reckoned with.

It was when she came of age that she realized just how cursed they believed her to be. At age seventeen she was to search for her future crown prince. This is where the trouble began. Many young Mermen lined the palace halls for a chance to be crowned prince of Atlantica, yet only one caught Amelia's eye. His name was Landon. He was of medium build, not flabby; yet not built like a race seahorse. his skin was a pale ivory while his hair was a deep auburn. He sported eyes of gold, and a shy white smile.

He was to be her choice. It was Landon whom she gave her heart, and he who returned it... Broken.

For weeks, things were wonderful. Amelia was glowing it seemed. She sang, and twirled where ever she seemed to float. _Only_ seven weeks of this joy lasted. The two seemed inseperable, but more and more noticed Landon's refusal to touch Amelia. It was that one thing Amelia had dreaded, and it seemed to have come from her nightmares to reality. Landon was afraid. The coward.

"Do you not love me?" _"Yes! Of course I love you, Amelia!"_ "Then why will you not touch me?" Amelia asked, unseen tears mixing with the salty sea surrouding them. "You, of all people, Landon!" She cried, her voice quavering with sadness and anger. Emerald eyes watched as Landon swam from the small patio in a huff. It was there that Amelia sat for hours, and then days. A week passed, and Amelia was found in that very spot. Her singing at a halt, and her head in a permanent bow.

Finally, Landon returned. He smiled brightly at her, though she was unaware of his presence. Landon placed a hand on her dark cheek, sliding his thumb over the skin in a caress. Amelia's heart skipped a beat as her eyes fluttered open, and her head raised. Then the realization hit her, and her heart crumbled. There, in plain sight, were bicep high gloves; formed from touch shark skin and the sails of sunken ships.

"What is this?" She asked, shoving his hand away from her. "Amelia, this is out salvation. Our solution." He said, sitting next to her; sure not to allow their fins to touch. "This? This is your answer?" She asked, moving away from him; horrified. "You truly cannot stand to touch my skin?" She choked on her words, her throat tightening with sorrow. "You come to me in armor, and claim it to solve our problems... It solves nothing, Landon!" She yelled, standing. "This solves your fear of catching some made up disease. Some... curse!" She whispered darkly, locks of onyx shadowing her face.

"You refuse to touch me, and yet you proclaim love to me?" She stammered. Landon stood to defend himself, but he was immediatly silenced. "You do not love me, Landon. Your pathetic terror won't allow you to love a monster." She screamed, slapping him across the face. It was there she left him dumbfounded, and terrorized. He was a slave to his fear, and to the society around him. Not thirty minutes had passed before she heard his screams of anger, mixed with his own fear of catching her 'condition.' She had to force down her own bile.

It had been the worst timing when the bells rang; when the announcement met her pointed ear. "Let all of Atlantica hear, the second born daughter of king Triton; Aquata, is to be married in four months to crown prince Romeyo!" The second born would be married before the first was even engaged? This was unheard of. It was the first time such a thing had ever been considered. The shame that hung over Amelias' head seemed to thicken around her. Her heart was broken, her family had chosen their future queen without speaking with her, and Amelia was left with what? Not a damn thing.

One month passed as Amelia wallowed in her own despair, and only Triton tried to condole her. "Amelia, we can try a different matchmaker. There are plenty of Mermen who would love to win your affection." He said, placing a large hand on her back. Amelia glared at her father, lightning seeming to strike out at him. "And how many of them will run when I reach out to hold their hand? How many will sit close enough to me that I can feel the warmth of their skin? How amny of them, father?" She raved, and Tritons' head fell.

"Get out." She said quietly, staring out her window. "Get out and don't come back." She muttered, shoving a lock of hair behind her ear. Triton glanced back at his beloved daughter from her door, wishing that he could do something. Even as king he had limited power. There was nothing he could do. Amelia though for a long while that evening, staring out her bedroom window. Her green eyes sifted out at the happy Mer community.

It was here that she made a decision. She would find the land of her mothers people. The land of the Sirens. There she would find her peace, away from cursed life of a Mermaid princess. She would relieve her father of his burden. The little cloud that hung over his castle. Not the first born, but the first mistake. He'd be the only one to miss her, but in time her memory would fade from thought. They would forget her name. They would forget her.

The journey, she knew, would be a dangerous one. She would have to cross over Octomere territory. Still the thougt of death did not frighten her. It was nothing but an action to be avoided, if at all possible. Amelia grabbed only two things from her room.

The locket her mother and father had crafted for her.

And a dagger.


	2. Ch 2 The Meeting of Oz

Miles in the Western darkness she heard the frightened bells chime. Her father had checked on her; despite her wishes. Amelia glanced behind her, watching Atlantica light up in alarm. The guards dispersed from the castle in search for their run away princess; she could see their shadows dance in the castle light. She would be lost to them; her dark features would blend with the caliginosity around her. Amelia's mind whirred as she listened to their calls. A few of them sounded genuinely worried, but were she to jump out they'd barely look at her.

This moment of thought ended, and her fins began to work. She stayed low to the dull ashen sand; her emerald eyes a head. Darker and darker the land grew around her, and Amelia's heart sank as her fin bumped into a jagged sign. _**'BEWARE MERS! YOU ARE ENTERING OCTOMERE DOMAIN'**_ Amelia rubbed her fins, reading the sign in silence. "Already?" She cursed in a whisper. She was unaware that the Octomeres lived so close to thier own... Well, her fathers territory.

Her squinted in the opaque water, praying that she didn't bump into one of the terrifying creatures her father described to her. He'd told her of Ursula. That she was a sick and gruesome Octomere. Amelia scrunched her caramel nose in disgust. She could still hear some of the calling guards, her back to them forever. Amelia picked up her pace, swimming faster than she ever had before. One of her hands grazed something sick. Something smooth. Blindly she pressed against it with her fingers.

Amelia's mind whirled with possibility. Was this some sort of material that her people had yet to find. Yet to use for themselves. Amelia placed her second hand on the slick material. In the silence of her own thoughts, Amelia took the dagger from her waist; placing it against the urbane thing. A pale purple hand grabbed hold of her wrist firmly and a second was placed overher mouth to stifle the scream that had been arising. Emerald eyes, filled with terror stared into the black sea around her. She should have brought some sort of light source.

"Don't scream." A rugged, obviously male, voice ordered darkly. The plae purple limbs drug her up to face the creature. The disgusting, vicous, nauseating, hateful and... Undeniably handsome young man. His face matched the color of his hands, the pale purple. His eyes were a shimmering gray; almost silver. He posessed high cheek bones that were high and visable on his slender face, supported by his defined jaw line. White hair, dimmed in the dark water, framed his face falling onto his broad shoulders like feathers. He wore no shirt, exposing a hardened; worked chest. Just below his navel were eight black tentacles. She couldn't help but stare at the strange sight. Her father hadn't told bits of the truth.

The massive strange Octomere man... He was frightening, and yet tempting. Amelia stared at him for a long time as he surveyed her with cold eyes. His grip loosened and she took her chance, shooting up and out of his hands. "Wait!" She heard, but refused to be taken in by their kind. Amelia swam harder than ever before, her fins aching. Her hair flailed violently in the rushing water. Something hard smashed into her side, pushing her into a device. Her father had explained it once before. It was large, holding a few fish. there were small holes all over it and each of them caught onto her every move. A net! That's what he'd called it. Amelia panicked, trying to swim forward. But of course her wrist was caught in the net. "No." She whispered as she watched the surface of the water come closer. Her head broke free, and the fishermen hanging over the side of the massive ship gasped. Her fins were exposed and they hauled up for a closer look. Amelia let out a wretched scream, the scream of a true born siren. Some covered thier ears while others acreaned abd writhed, hauling with all their might. Her body lifted from the water and once more Amelia paniced. "Free me!" She screamed and the men looked stunned. "Bring it in, lads!" An unseen face called to them and they obeyed. Suddenly the net sunk a bit and her bottom touched cool water. "Free me!!" She cried out. Her own dagger stuck up from beneath, slashing a gapping hole in the net. Amelia's body fell into the ocean, and she couldn't help but close her eyes in thanks.

She could hear angry yells as their pale faces drifted away. The Octomere's hands were wrapped around her waist, dragging her back into the dead water. Once more his hand was placed over her mouth. She wriggled in his arms; thoughts of capture spinning in her head. The man set her in the sand, stepping back. "Why're you here?" He demanded, her dagger gleaming at his waist. Amelia said nothing, refusing to speak to the handsome monster in front of her. "I'll ask you once more." He stated very clearly, his voice rugged and yet smooth. "Have it your way, Mermaid." He added when she was silent once more. The Octomere lifted her as she slammed her small fists into his back. She wanted to scream at him, but still she demured to use her voice. Frusterated, the Octomere pinched a nerve on the back of her neck. For a moment she kept up the fight, but it wasn't long before her sight drifted into complete blackness. He'd knocked her out.

The sound of humming filled her cranium when she regained consiousness. Amelia tried to rub her eyes only to find that her hands were restrained. Her lids fluttered open, staring out of a cage. Her heart began to race as the fear kicked back in. She'd be lost forever; trapped in the metal cage. He'd probably chop her up and feed her to his people... She would be the pet of an Octomere the rest of her life. Amelia looked around, seeing the Octomere not to far from her little cage. The lighting was much brighter than it had been out side of the cottage, but she could at least see. The room that he had her in was both a living room and a kitchen. Currently he sat in a hand made chair, sipping red liquid and reading. She watched as his tentacles swivled to the beat of his humming. Finally he glanced at her, and instantly her head fell. "Welcome to my humble abode." He said, the last word mroe of a scowl. Amelia sank back against the cool wall, glaring at the rope that was wrapped around both her wrists in an impressive knot.

"Can you not speak?" He asked, rising from the homemade chair. His gray eyes glared into green with such intensity; she feared hye would force the words from her mouth. With a sigh, he crossed the room to stare into her cage. "A mute Mer?" He muttered to himself as she glared at him. "I guess I have to take you to Aunt Ursula..." He mumbled, turning his back to her. "NO!" Amelia cried out in desperation, immediately regretting it. The Octomere turned, grinning at her. "So you can speak." He teased, having known she was capable. Amelia frowned at him, hating the look of pure satisfaction in his eyes. "Do you have a name?" He asked, shoving a plate of food through the cage. Amelia flipped it over with her fin as a sign of her rebellion, her eyes glaring at him with the heat of a thousand suns. "Stubborn one, aren't you?" He asked; almost charmingly. Amelia couldn't help but give him a clever smirk, uncaring of his opinion.

For hours he quized her, and for hours she was as silent as a mouse. His patience was impecable. "Who are you?" He repeated for te thousandth time, "Where are you from?" Amelia grinned, thinking of what her father would do to him if he were to hear of this. "Are you going to talk to me?" Amelia smirked at him once more. "I can easily fetch Ursula." He said with the raise of his brows, "Though she won't be to happy." He added quickly. Amelia's face scrunched in disgust, "Ame." She spoke up. The Octomere raised his brows once more. "Ame?" His shoulders jumped in a shurg, and she watched as his hair drifted back to his shoulders ever so slowly. "Oz." He finally replied in return. "Short for Oswald?" Amelia asked, slightly interested. Oz shook his head, "Shot for Maricoz." He corrected, watching as Amelia shook her head. Her eyes still glared at hi as she tried to push the locks of onyx for her caramel face. "Where are you from, Ame?" He asked, leaning on the cage; an arm hanging down on her side. "Why does it matter?" She snapped, "So you can send the bones back to my family once you've eaten me?" She muttered. Oz straightened, frowning in his anger. "We don't eat your kind.." He flamed, his voice rising. "You taste bland!" He snapped, "Too shallow." He accused. Amelia made a face at him. "Oh, and I'm guessing your kind are so accepting!" She hissed.

"You'll find out soon enough."


	3. Update

Hello,

My lovelies, I come bearing gifts. I am aware that I have been terribly inactive for a good while. I have my reasons for such abandonment. But fear not, my loves. I'm working on new chapters just for you. My few and far between loyal readers. I may, if asked by you lovelies, go back and rewrite chapters. If not all of it. Mostly to improve its grammar, and possibly give it more depth. But that is all up to you. So please, be patient with me and give me all of your opinions on the thought.

Love,

Siren


End file.
